Petits mots d'amour entre bestioles à cornes et à pinces
by Blackstaff14
Summary: Tout le monde le sait, il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour échanger des mots doux (et quelques explications) qu'un conseil des chevaliers d'or. Après tout, personne n'écoute vraiment tellement c'est chiant, certains en profitent pour jouer les commères, d'autres à réfléchir à la liste de course... Et puis, il y a un crustacé et un mouton qui sont dans leur petit monde d'amoureux.


Aloa tout le monde !

Comment que vous allez bien ? (oui, ce n'est pas français, et ? C'est bien plus drôle).

Je poste un petit OS qui a presque deux mois de retard : à l'origine, c'était un texte pour la Saint-Valentin... Et je poste ça après Pâques. Oui, merci, vous pouvez applaudir, merci !

Enfin bref. C'était pour dire de ne pas vous étonner de voir dans le texte le nom de la fête des amoureux et tout le blabla (et comme vous avez pu le constater également : le titre sent les roses et le chocolat à plein nez... Le romantisme pure, je vous dis!).

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, malgré mes économies et la promesse d'obtenir son poids en chocolat belge en échange. Dommage, j'aurais essayé ! Couples Yaoi (et un peu d'hétéro mentionné...un, je crois) ! Donc les homophobes, bye bye ! Allez voir ailleurs si ma fic et moi y sommes :) !

Un grand merci à **PerigrinTouque** pour sa correction et pour ses précieux et pertinents *toussote***** commentaires.

Remarque : le début est un échange de...on va dire lettres, donc ne vous étonnez pas de trouver des petits smiley ou des astérisques dans le texte : c'est fait exprès (enfin, s'ils passent lors de la publication).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bisous-chocolats

Black ;)

* * *

**Mü,**

** Bon déjà, je suis pas franchement, même pas du tout, à l'aise de vive voix. Ça, je crois que tu l'as remarqué. Je suis froid, je ne suis pas câlin, je ne participe pas aux conversations... Bref, je ne suis pas le compagnon idéal. J'en suis même très loin (en tout cas, d'après le quizz d'un magazine d'Aphro). Et malgré tout, tu restes avec moi. A sourire. A m'embrasser. A me câliner. A me supporter. A... Je ne trouve plus les mots. En fait, j'ai jamais les mots qu'il faut. Et malgré cela, tu es là. **

** J'avoue, parfois, je ne te comprends pas. Je suis un assassin. Je suis un enfoiré de première. Je suis caractériel. Sérieux, comment fais-tu pour me supporter ? On est ensemble depuis un an, et pourtant tu es toujours aussi parfait qu'au début : patient, amoureux, tout ça tout ça. Je ne comprends pas. Je doute de te rendre heureux.**

** Bon, explique-moi, quoi ! **

** DM.**

***~Cause I can't stop loving you !~***

_Angelo,_

_ Oui, j'ai cru remarquer que tu ne savais pas sur quel pied danser une fois que tu dois prendre la parole. Je trouve ça même très drôle la plupart du temps. _

_ Je ne te demande pas d'être parfait, tu sais. Moi, je te trouve très bien comme tu es. Et puis, pourquoi te poses-tu ce genre de questions ? Quelqu'un t'a fait une remarque ? Et puis, toi, pas câlin ? Tu es pire q__u'un bisounours q__uand nous ne sommes que tous les deux !_

_ Je remarque que tu es toujours aussi appliqué dans tes dossiers à rendre au Grand Pope... Ils sont bien, les magazines ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était pas des magazines féminins ? :p_

_ L'amour n'est pas fait pour être compris, mon doudou ! Oui, tu es un assassin. Oui, tu es un enfoiré de première. Oui, tu es même très caractériel. Et alors ? Je suis têtu, râleur, boudeur, légèrement manipulateur, mauvais perdant... Et tu trouves que je suis parfait ? Eh bien, merci ! Je devrais le dire à Shion, je crois qu'il rirait beaucoup._

_ D'autres questions ?_

_ Pas bien, tu as oublié les mots magiques ! Je t'aime._

_ Mü._

***~No, I can't stop loving you !~***

**Mü (et s'il te plaît, en réunion, c'est Deathmask, pas Angelo !)**

** Te moque pas de moi ! Je ne suis pas un guignol.**

** C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? *content* Quand je le dis que tu es parfait ! Tu trouves toujours les bons mots pour me remonter le morale. Ben...ouais, tes potes m'ont fait plusieurs remarques dans ce sens. Enfin bon, c'est pas la question. Sérieux, un ****bisounours**** ? Mais non ! Je ne suis pas câlin à ce point... N'est-ce pas ?**

** Fait ch..., ton vieux, avec ces p... de dossiers ! Peut pas se contenter d'un rapport oral comme tout le monde ? C'est chiant, sérieux ! Il faut bien que je me détente l'esprit avec des conneries ! Et souvent, comme je les fais au douzième, ben c'est avec ces machins (oui, c'est des magazines féminins, et non ils ne sont pas bien, mais au moins ils me vident l'esprit).**

** ... Tu n'as quand même pas écrit le mot que je crois, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas osé m'appeler mon doudou, hein ? J'ai un problème de vue et je vais devoir m'acheter des lunettes, c'est ça ?**

** N'oublie pas d'ajouter "tendance à trouver des surnoms de merde" dans ta liste de défauts ! Mais sinon, c'est pas valable, tes arguments, car t'es toujours adorable quand tu fais tout ça !**

** Oui, on mange quoi ce soir ? Tu préfères des pâtes ou du riz ?**

** Ouais ouais, ça va ! Ti amo (t'es content ?)**

** DM**

***~No, I won't stop loving you !~***

_Mon cœur (j'aime pas t'appeler Deathmask ! C'est pas marrant ! *yeux de chiots battus de l'apocalypse*)_

_ Moi, me moquer de toi ? Tu te fais des idées *smile* !_

_ Bien sûr que je le pense ! C'est vraiment la question la plus stupide que tu aies pu me poser depuis le début de notre relation. Je dis toujours ce que je pense, mon petit crabe ! Tu le sais très bien. Je suis un bien piètre menteur en plus. Allez, je veux bien te croire si tu dis que je suis parfait alors ^^. _

_ Je veux leurs noms, j'irai leur dire quelques mots après le dîner. Non mais ! Est-ce que je me mêle de leur vie privée, moi ? Bande d'enquiquineurs ! Je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots ! Ne t'en fais pas, chéri, je vais mettre les points sur les i. Et si ! Tu es mon grand __bisounours__ à moi :p ! Tu es adorablement câlin, mais seulement quand nous ne sommes que deux. Et c'est parfait car je veux que cela soit mon privilège personnel. Je pense que je devrais ajouter "possessif" sur ma liste._

_ Laisse mon maître tranquille ! Il ne fait que son boulot, c'est-à-dire rappeler à des têtes de linotte comme toi qu'ils doivent rendre des documents écrits pour garder une trace des actions du Sanctuaire. C'est peut-être chiant, mais c'est nécessaire. Surtout lorsqu'il faut se justifier auprès des gouvernements. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as élargi tes centres d'intérêts (pas que le meurtre de masse ne soit pas une activité très saine, mais disons que c'est quand même assez salissant...et que j'ai parfois du mal à ravoir tes vêtements au lavage)._

_ Quoi ? Mes surnoms ne te plaisent pas ? *smile*. Et je ne suis absolument pas d'accord, ils sont très bien, ces adorables petits noms. Ooooooh, t'es trop mignon, mon cœur ! Je crois que je vais encadrer cette conversation. Ça fera très bien dans mon salon._

_ Je veux des nouilles :). Ou alors si tu nous fais des pizzas, je suis preneur._

_ Merci trésor ! T'aime très fort ! _

_ Mü_

***~Why should I ? ~***

Voilà un moment qu'Aiolia regardait deux de ses voisins de table s'échanger des boulettes de papier. Ça avait l'air intéressant et important vu que Mü avait des sourires semblables à ceux du Cheshire Cat et que Deathmask écrivait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Aldébaran comme Kanon et Saga étaient également intrigués, tous trois étant dans la zone d'échange. Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils n'aimaient pas le Cancer et qu'ils voyaient cette relation entre le doux Bélier et le psychopathe comme une véritable erreur. Mais Mü n'avait pas l'air de prendre leurs conseils au sérieux. Le Lion quant à lui avait arrêté de se mêler des relations de ses collègues. Surtout depuis qu'il avait surpris par mégarde une scène tendre entre son voisin et son amant, prouvant ainsi que le Cancer avait un cœur.

Une autre personne à avoir remarqué le manège entre les deux ors : Shion. Le Pope se retenait de hurler une remarque cinglante aux deux fautifs, mais il devait rester concentré sur le petit discours de Saori Kido (faites la taire !). Celle-ci, bien sûr, lisait sa feuille avec application et ne remarquait donc pas l'échange coupable. L'aîné des Atlantes se retenait avec énormément de difficulté de soupirer d'exaspération. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Exp...

\- Bon vous deux ! C'est pas bientôt fini, vos conneries ! Pardon, Déesse, mais je dois rétablir un minimum d'ordre durant ce conseil.  
\- Bien sûr, mon brave Shion ! Faites ! sourit la cru...la jeune réincarnation sur un ton suffisant.

_Sale gamine !_ grogna mentalement le Pope. _T'es même pas foutue de parler sans une feuille sous les yeux, je ne prendrais pas cet air si j'étais toi, pimbêche !_

\- Mü ! Deathmask ! Puis-je savoir ce qui semble plus important que le discours de notre déesse.  
\- Ma soirée en amoureux avec le dit amoureux ! répondit le Bélier avec un petit sourire en coin. Pourquoi, on dérange ?  
\- Je suis en train de parler, chevalier ! lâcha Athéna, sur un ton qui laissait penser qu'elle était agacée.  
\- Rectification, vous êtes en train de lire. En plus, ce sont des points que nous avons abordé la semaine dernière durant le conseil des chevaliers ! grogna Deathmask.  
\- Conseil où vous n'étiez pas présente, encore une fois, car, je cite, vous aviez rendez-vous chez votre esthéticienne, continua l'Atlante.  
\- De plus, ces différents problèmes ont été réglés la semaine dernière, toujours à ce même conseil, car nous avions besoin d'une réponse urgente. Donc on a dû se passer de votre avis, ce qui a plutôt bien marché pour tout vous dire.  
\- Alors que vous ayez demandé de reporter cette réunion, très bien. On était plus ou moins tous d'accord avec ça. On s'attendait à de nouveaux problèmes à régler ou des informations intéressantes pour la sauvegarde de la planète, par exemple un compte-rendu de votre visite en Égypte avec Hadès et Apollon (vous savez, votre visite diplomatique au sommet du Panthéon égyptien afin d'éviter une guerre entre nous).

\- Mais non, en plus de n'avoir rien préparé de nouveau, vous nous emmerdez avec votre discours que vous n'avez certainement pas fait vous même (vous devriez offrir une augmentation à Tatsumi, ou l'envisager sérieusement), qui plus est le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! Cela nous fout vraiment en rogne, d'ailleurs ! finit Deathmask, sur un ton qui laissait comprendre sans aucune difficulté l'envie d'arracher les yeux de la pimbêche. Après tout, Aldébaran voulait inviter Aphro au restaurant, ce que vous avez empêché à cause de votre réunion. Saga voulait être tranquille avec Aiolos, Kanon avec son juge à la noix. Aiolia désirait passer une journée à Athènes avec Marine, Shaka avait rendez-vous avec Ikki, Dokho avait prévu une ballade en amoureux dans un parc quelque part à l'est de l'Europe, Milo et Camus devaient partir je ne sais plus où (Paris, je crois) pour passer un week-end romantique, Shura a dû annuler un concert, ou un récital je ne sais plus, où il devait emmener Rune. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce-qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée a décidé de nous pourrir NOTRE Saint-Valentin simplement pour éviter de la passer seule (car Seiya a été assez intelligent, pour une fois, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait plus de chance à déclarer ses sentiments et à passer la journée avec Jabu qu'avec vous). Alors, j'en ai rien à foutre de votre pseudo discours et je me barre !

Sur ces paroles, il se leva, se dirigea vers Mü et le souleva pour le jeter sur son épaule, avec autant de délicatesse qu'un troll des cavernes. Le Bélier se contenta de protester, mais il était difficile de le prendre au sérieux tellement il riait.

\- Oui, je suis un salaud, oui je suis un vilain chevalier pour avoir osé lever la voix sur la pauvre petite réincarnation que vous êtes. Foudroyez-moi si ça vous amuse, mais moi j'ai une Saint-Valentin sur le feu, et un petit mouton à dévorer. Le premier qui m'emmerde encore aujourd'hui, je l'envoie faire un petit tour aux portes des enfers ! Sur ce, bonne journée ! Et au revoir !

Angelo, le visage rouge d'avoir tant parlé et gêné d'avoir avoué un peu indirectement qu'il était légèrement (faut pas pousser non plus) romantique, tourna les talons et courut jusqu'à son temple, transportant un Bélier hilare et qui faisait un petit signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir. Il allait se faire tuer le lendemain, mais tant pis : ça valait le coup.

Dans la salle du conseil, ce furent des chevaliers d'or, un grand Pope et une déesse hébétés qui ne bougeaient plus d'un pouce. Ils avaient rêvé ou Deathmask et Mü venaient tout simplement d'engueuler Athéna (c'est la fête, ici !). Et bon sang, comment était-il au courant de tous leurs programmes pour la Saint-Valentin ? En fait non, ils ne voulaient pas savoir. Mais alors pas du tout. Ils se regardèrent tous sans oser bouger : ils partaient ou pas ? Les chevaliers d'or interrogèrent Shion du regard. Le vieil Atlante observait Dokho avec une certaine tendresse, ce qui indiquait clairement aux jeunes gens ce qu'il pensait : barrons-nous, il y a plus important à faire en ce jour. C'est ainsi que l'ensemble de la chevalerie se leva, non sans saluer la réincarnation qui n'osa pas protester. Après tout, il avait tous un programme à respecter...

* * *

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser du chocolat (ou des cookies, brownies, etc...) ou à me lancer des tomates (mais je préférerais que vous évitiez car ça tâche...moins que le meurtre de masse, mais quand même :p).

La chanson (plutôt le refrain) qui sert de transition entre chaque échange est "Can't stop loving you" de Phil Collins (ce mec mérite une statue en cookie pour l'ensemble de sa carrière).

A bientôt, j'espère, pour de nouvelles aventures et pour des prochains chapitres (qui mettent du temps à arriver, je sais... Désolée)

Pleins de bisous-chocolats.

Black ;)


End file.
